La Felicidad de Colin
by Anoukis
Summary: Personajes: Colin, Harry, Ron, Hermione Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en personajes y lugares creados por JK Rowling, y pertenecientes a ella. Ningún dinero se ha ganado con esta historia, por lo que no se ha roto ninguna ley de derechos de a


****

**La felicidad de Colin**

by Anouk

_Colin reveló su primer foto de Harry a los 11 años. Al cumplir 15 tenía 4 álbumes completos, lo que serían más de 150 fotos de Harry... sólo de él._

En el pasado Colin había seguido ocasionalmente a Harry, y la mayoría de las veces le había pedido permiso para sacarle una fotografía. Pero con el tiempo tuvo que ser más discreto, ya que Harry se molestaba sólo de verlo, y directamente desaparecía si veía la cámara. Actualmente Colin la escondía cada vez que se cruzaba con él, y actuaba como si no la tuviera. Era la única forma de que Harry se dignara a hablarle.

Ese Sábado despertó feliz, como todos los días, y el primer pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza fue Harry. Como todos los días. Se vistió y tomó su mochila y su cámara. Ese día lo dedicaría a hacer tareas y a tomar más fotografías de su héroe.

Salió de la sala común y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, para desayunar. Al llegar a la mesa pasó por al lado de Harry y sus amigos, y se alegró de pasar desapercibido. Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo, y los vio reírse y charlar durante todo el desayuno.

Cuando vio que ellos se levantaban de la mesa, esperó a que salieran por la puerta y dejó la mitad de su desayuno sin terminar para salir tras ellos.

Los siguió unos cuantos metros atrás durante todo el trayecto que hicieron hasta el lago. Cuando se sentaron cerca de la orilla, Colin buscó un grupito de arbustos y se sentó ahí, cerca, aunque no visible para ellos. Sacó su cámara, y empezó su sesión diaria de fotos.

----------

Una semana después, luego del desayuno, Colin siguió como todos los Sábados a Harry y sus dos amigos en su caminata hasta el lago. Miraba ensimismado la espalda de su ídolo, por lo que no se percató de que Ron se había dado vuelta y caminaba hacia donde él estaba.

Al pasar a su lado, Ron lo miró extrañado, pero siguió caminando. Colin trató de disimular, atándose los cordones y cambiando de dirección cuando se levantó, como si fuera a sentarse por ahí cerca, al lado de las escaleras de entrada. Pero sintió que había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Algo había en la mirada de Ron que le generó una sensación de intranquilidad espantosa. Sentía como si lo acabara de ver desnudo.

Vergüenza. Enojo.

----------

Cuando Ron volvía de los baños, todavía estaba pensando en Colin. Había algo en ese chico que le daba mala espina. Había muchos alumnos del colegio que sentían admiración por Harry, pero en este caso sentía que había algo más, algo muy cercano a la locura.

Bajó las escaleras del hall de entrada, mirando hacia la izquierda, donde supuestamente estaría Colin, y no se extrañó al no verlo allí. Siguió caminando, cada vez más seguro de que lo encontraría a pocos pasos de Harry. "Nos observó siempre... SIEMPRE", el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, y supo que era la verdad. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y apretó el paso.

Esta vez la orilla del lago estaba llena de gente, y eso puso más nervioso a Ron. Harry y Hermione buscarían un lugar tranquilo para sentarse, así tuvieran que caminar hasta el centro del bosque.

----------

Cuando Colin vio que Ron seguía caminando al interior del castillo, cambió de dirección nuevamente, y trotó un poco para no perder de vista a Harry. Si ellos se hubieran sentado más cerca, quizás Colin no se habría animado a hablarles, y se habría sentado un poco lejos, como siempre, a tomar fotografías.

Pero la orilla del lago estaba llena de alumnos charlando en grupos, y eso cambiaría todo. Harry y Hermione siguieron caminando, bordeando el lago hasta que luego de unos arbustos, encontraron un lugar tranquilo. Se sentaron, y Colin frenó en seco.

Estaba a punto de sentarse, escondiéndose de ellos, cuando recordó la mirada de Ron. Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, y el corazón le latió tan fuerte por unos instantes, que no oyó nada más. Él les contaría. Ron les contaría el modo en que Colin los estaba siguiendo. Y Harry lo despreciaría.

Harry lo despreciaría aún más.

Tomó aire y caminó hacia ellos. No estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Ron le contara eso a Harry.

-¡Hola Colin! -dijo Hermione -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Hola Hermione, hola Harry -dijo él saludando con una sonrisa discreta -Me crucé con Ron hace unos momentos -dijo, y para su alivio, ellos lo miraron intrigados -Me pidió que te dijera que necesita mostrarte algo en los invernaderos -le dijo a ella.

Hermione y Harry se miraron extrañados, por luego ella se levantó. -Cuidame la mochila, si? -le pidió a Harry. -Gracias por darme el mensaje, Colin -le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se alejó por donde habían venido.

-Siéntate si quieres, Colin -le dijo Harry, aunque no parecía estar invitándolo de verdad, sino sólo tratando de ser cortés.

-No, gracias, Harry... En realidad... hay algo que tengo que preguntarte... -dijo Colin, tratando de que la voz no lo traicionara. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Sí, dime...

-No aquí, es algo que tengo más allá, pensé que podrías ayudarme a saber qué es -mintió Colin señalando el bosque que tenían cerca. Ahora las palabras surgían de él sin que se lo propusiera. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora tendría que seguir mintiendo.

-Está bien, muéstrame -dijo Harry parándose -Pero rápido, Ron y Hermione deben estar por volver en cualquier momento.

"Eso ya lo sé", pensó Colin, y comenzó a caminar delante de él.

----------

Hermione caminaba hacia el castillo, cuando vio que Ron se acercaba a ella. El corazón se le heló en el pecho aunque no supo por qué. Ron y ella pusieron la misma cara de pánico al mirarse. -Harry... -dijeron a la vez, y corrieron hacia donde habían dejado a su amigo. No sabían qué tramaba Colin, pero se habían dado cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera, ya era tarde. Los había engañado.

Llegaron sin aliento al sitio donde habían dejado a su amigo, y a Hermione se le revolvió el estómago por los nervios.

-N-no est-t-tá... -dijo, temblando. Ron le apretó ambos hombros con fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, vamos a encontrarlo -le dijo, y comenzó a correr por el sendero hacia el bosque. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro de que habían ido hacia allí. Hermione lo siguió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero corriendo a la par de él.

----------

-Siempre he pensado que tus amigos no te valoraban lo suficiente, Harry. Sé que estarías mejor con un amigo que crea en tí realmente. Un amigo como yo -dijo Colin. Miró a Harry, que estaba de espaldas a él, sin contestarle. "Sabe que tengo razón", pensó.

Sintió que alguien corría hacia donde estaban, y se apresuró a seguir con su discurso. No sabía por qué se estaba animando a decirle todo a Harry. Todo lo que había sentido desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver que Harry no se reía de él, como había temido siempre.

----------

Ron y Hermione corrían raspándose el rostro y las manos con los matorrales. Hermione cada vez lloraba más.

Aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, el pánico se había apoderado de ellos. Ron sólo pensaba "debí haber vuelto, debí haber vuelto antes...".

Divisaron a lo lejos una capa, y se dirigieron hacía allí, corriendo cada vez más fuerte.

----------

-Sé que la única persona que sabe cómo eres realmente en todo el mundo soy yo, Harry -proseguía Colin -Nadie sabe como yo que te importa más el mundo que tú mismo. Nadie ve lo puro que eres. Nadie se dio cuenta jamás de que al verte estaba mirando lo más cercano a un dios que hay sobre la tierra. Por eso soy afortunado, Harry, porque te conozco mejor que nadie...

----------

Ron llegó al lado de Harry y cayó arrodillado al lado de su amigo. Un gritó se ahogó en su garganta al mismo tiempo que Hermione llegaba a su lado, y caía al suelo, llorando a los gritos.

Ron levantó la vista del cuerpo inerte de su amigo, para encontrarse con los ojos desquiciados de Colin, que sostenía aún la inmensa piedra entre las manos, y que seguía hablando como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

-... y por eso eres afortunado tú, porque vivirás para siempre, perfecto, como un dios...

---**FIN---**

((Ok, nunca fui tan cruel creo... pero bueno, esto es lo que pienso de los fanatismos... no son algo bueno... no, no... Lo terminé a las apuradas, así que sepan disculpar si hay horrores y errores...))


End file.
